


camping with a twist

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: someone assumed that we were dating and i didn't realize that's what they meant until i had already committed up for a couples' retreatwarnings: miscommunication, camping is mentioned, lots of pet names, panicking, and possibly something else





	camping with a twist

_”You like camping, right?”_

Roman furrowed his brows, wondering why _Virgil_ of all people wanted to ask if he liked camping. He practically didn’t leave his house--let alone willingly go into nature. “Yeah?”

_”Cool, so, Logan wants to go on this little camping retreat with me because, like, he really likes camping, but… we won’t know anyone else there, so we--_I_ was wondering if you and Patton would like to come along.”_

“Oh! I’ll ask Pat.” Roman made his way to his roommate’s door and gently knocked.

“Ro!” Patton exclaimed when he opened the door. “What’s up, hon?”

“Virgil invited us camping with him and Logan. I wanted to get your approval before I said yes to anything.”

“Oh my goodness gracious, that sounds so fun! I’d love to! Is Virgil on the phone right now?”

Roman nodded, holding out the phone. “Sure is.”

“Hi, kiddo!” Patton squealed. “How’s it goin’?”

_”It’s good, pop-star. So, camping…”_

\---

Roman stared in shock at the sign right outside the campground.

_Couples’ camping retreat! For couples new and old! Fun activities for all sorts!_

One teensy, _tiny_ thing that Virgil had failed to mention when he’d asked Roman if he wanted to attend this camping retreat was that it was a _couples_’ retreat. Like, romantic couples. And Virgil had asked him and Patton to come along. A_s a couple_. Which they were not. A couple, that is.

Next to him, Patton seemed to be in a similar state of distress, and Roman began to spew apologies.

“Pat, I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea that this was a thing for couples--I mean, Virgil didn’t even hint at anything! He just asked if I liked camping, which I do, and if you wanted to come along, which you agreed to, and… Oh, I don’t even know how this happened! I suppose I should’ve figured since he and Logan are a couple, but I’ve never been the sharpest, and--”

Patton gently placed a hand on his panicking friend’s shoulder. “Hey, gosh, sugar, it’s okay! This ain’t your fault at all. Miscommunication is bound to happen every once in a while, and it’d do me no good to be frettin’ over every little thing.” He smiled softly, continuing, “Let’s just enjoy this weekend, okay? We got all packed up and everythin’. It’d be a waste to go back now!”

“Yeah, I suppose…”

A car rolled to a halt behind them, and both men turned to see Logan and Virgil hopping out of their SUV. A sugary smile twisted Patton’s lips as he surveyed the two.

“Hey there, darlin’s. You’ve got a bit of explainin’ to do...”


End file.
